ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 7
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 7 is the seventh of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Several teams of Ghostbusters from across the multiverse have just about pulled off a very difficult task-tracking down and recapturing all the ghosts that had escaped from the containment unit. Crisis averted, right? They wish. In this issue, the Ghostbusters of many worlds come face-to-face with the goddess of chaos herself. TIAMAT HAS RETURNED!Crossing Over #7 Previews World page 6/20/18 Cast Ellen Gold Peter Venkman Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C Wander Hills Children Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Roland Jackson of 68-E Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Egon Spengler of 68-R Giant Murder Clown Ray Stantz of 68-R Patty Tolan of 80-C Janine Melnitz Gabriel Sitter of 50-S Ron Alexander Garrett Miller of 68-E Hungry Manitou Alan Crendall of 50-S Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Abby Yates of 80-C Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Death Kevin Tanaka Zoe Zawadzki Egon Spengler of 68-E Mike the Golem Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N Garrett Parker Cait Banner Evan Torres Kylie Griffin of 68-E Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Erin Gilbert of 80-C Peter Venkman of 68-R Samuel Hazer of 50-S Tiamat Equipment Proton Pack of 80-C Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Trap-Gate Proton Pack/Animated *Both versions Particle Thrower/Animated *Both versions Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter/Animated *Both versions Remote Portal Access Band Compact Pack Interspatial Teleportation Unit Trap of 68-E Items Pringles Locations Wander Hills Orphanage Comic Strip Dimension Circus Dimension Helsingor Brewery of 75-B Warehouse Collectors' Limbo Development On March 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a preview of a cover by Harvey Toliabo.TomWaltz Tweet 3/14/18 On June 26, 2018, the logline, Cover RI, and crew info for Issue #7 was released in the September 2018 solicits.Newsarama "IDW PUBLISHING September 2018 Solicitations" 6/26/18 On August 22, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a full page with Peter Venkman talking to Ellen Gold.TomWaltz Tweet 8/22/18 On September 20, 2018, IDW revealed Cover A.IDWPublishing Tweet 9/20/18 On September 25, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a panel featuring Janine Melnitz and Garrett Miller.TomWaltz Tweet 9/25/18 On October 3, 2018, Tom Waltz posted another full page with Peter talking to Ellen Gold.TomWaltz Tweet 10/3/18 On October 16, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #7 (Preview)" 10/16/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 18.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #7 page 18" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUL180833. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are: ***Dani Shpak ***Erin Gilbert from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***Winston Zeddemore from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Garrett Miller from Extreme Ghostbusters. ***Robo-Buster from Dimension 68-V. ***The Ghost Smashers' vehicle, seen back in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13. *Cover B **The cover is a nod to Kenner's Classic Hero Ray packaging with Kylie Griffin as the toy. **The orange KB Toys price tag is changed to "IDW 7 Cover B". **Kylie, Pagan, and Braided Hair Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters are in place of Ray from The Real Ghostbusters and Wrapper Ghost. **The cover artist's last name "Lattie" appears in place of "Kenner" and first name "Tim" in place of "TM". **The grammar is changed slightly from "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost" to "I ain't afraid of no ghost". **"Ghostbusters Crossing Over" replaces "The Real Ghostbusters" **The bottom of the packaging still has the "Action Zapping Ray with Nutrona Blaster" **The Proton Pack has a purple proton stream instead of Ray's orange proton stream. *Cover RI **The cover features the Prime, Slimer, and 80-C teams. **Winston has on the Proton Glove. *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***The ghosts released in Issue #1. ***Containment Unit ***Makes light of the first paragraph being recycled from last issue. ***The call being answered in Issue #3. ***Tiamat ***The teams being mixed up in Issue #4. ***Encountering Rachel Unglighter in Issue #6. ***The Fire Goblins being trapped in Issue #6. ***Holtzmann being grabbed in Issue #5. ***Ron being injured at the end of Issue #5. *Page 1 **In panel 3, by the oven is a Were-Chicken exactly like in Volume 1 Issue #2. *Page 2 **The other Ghostbusters started shooting at the orphanage last issue. **Peter forgives Holtzmann for the explosion in Issue #1. **Peter also made a crack about Holtzmann's gray hairs on page 17 of Ghostbusters 101 #5. *Page 3 **Peter does his Dah! yell. **On panel 2, the chalkboard references several things exactly like in Volume 1 Issue #2: ***Chef Sargossa from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). ***Hotel de Gustav, a nod to the Gustav's Self-Service Tray from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). ***Chickenbane Soup from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Poultrygeist". **On panel 3, the bottom part of the Chickenbane Soup recipe can be seen. *Page 4 **Bridget's instincts about the paranormal were noted in her Virtual Trading Card, released on March 20, 2018. **Roland's confidence in the Ghostbusters' technology is a trait carried over from the Extreme Ghostbusters series. **Peter alludes to Egon 68-E and his concerns about the teams being mixed up in Issue #4. *Page 5 **Ray 68-R alludes to Garrett battling the Hungry Manitou on the mental plane last issue. *Page 6 **Ron mentions the Proton Grenades. He used them in Issue #5. **In panel 4, Ray's hair is miscolored blonde - a nod to the animation errors on The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 8 **In panel 3, on the rear of one of the caravans is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **Garrett uses full stream on the Manitou like at the end of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 2". *Page 10 **Ray 68-R mentions his dimension's Janine and her recurring ghostbusting seen on The Real Ghostbusters. ***The Janines briefly met in Ghostbusters International #8. *Page 11 **Abby refers to poet John Keats. *Page 12 **In panel 2, once again, is the chess set from the movie "The Seventh Seal". *Page 13 **Egon alludes to "The Seventh Seal" and several details of the movie. *Page 14 **Death was previously trapped in a backpack by Egon's college friend Eugene Visitor and freed in Volume 1 Issue #15. **The spectral bottleneck was a subject of the first volume of the ongoing series. *Page 15 **In panel 2, once again, in the background is the Elsinore Castle from "Strange Brew" like in Issue #4. *Page 16 **In panel 1, the street sign is still Kent Street, changed back from Kemp since Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3. **In panel 1, on the right is Janine's Car from the latter half of The Real Ghostbusters. **Egon 68-E alludes to the incident in "The Fly", which was previously referenced like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1. **Mike alludes to Walter Peck. *Page 17 **In panel 1, the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episodes "When Halloween Was Forever" and "X-Mas Marks the Spot" is on the console by Zoe. **In panel 2, the red screens and text "Sorry this sneak peeks been slimed!" behind Zoe are the default art for the sticker boxes from Diamond Publishing's The Real Ghostbusters Sticker Album. *Page 19 **The Ghostbusters end up in the Collectors' Limbo, last seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. **Egon mentions when he detected Tiamat's signature in Issue #4 on page 4. **The Ghostbusters' portal was previously hijacked in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 by Tang Shen. *Page 20 **The final page is similar to Ghostbusters Get Real #3, the antagonist appears to the teams in a giant form on the last page right before the finale. *Page 21 **The 00-D designation was first revealed in the Virtual Trading Card #40, released on July 5, 2018. **Mentioned in the memo are: ***Meeting the Ghostbusters Beyond of Dimension 00-D in Issue #6. ***The Headless Horseman ***Central Park of 00-D ***The Brothers Grimm ***Frederick Law Olmstead, the co-designer of Central Park. ****There appears to be an extraneous vertical bar before his name. ***Rachel Unglighter ***Koza'Rai ***Gozer ***Defeating Koza'rai in Ghostbusters Displaced Aggression #4. ***Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D ***Rachel meeting Louis 00-D was revealed Virtual Trading Cards #47 and 48, released on July 31 and August 2, 2018 respectively. ***Exorcising Peter 68-R and trapping the Horseman took place in Issue #6. ***Trap Orb ***Rachel's warning to Ray was also in Issue #6. **Rachel's photo is from Issue #6, page 16, panel 3. **Louis' photo is from Issue #6, page 16, panel 3. *Page 22 **Cover RI of Crossing Over Issue #8 is previewed instead of Cover A. *On the What Came Before page of Crossing Over Issue #8, Egon figuring out Tiamat's plan and Tiamat revealing herself at end of Issue #7 are mentioned. *The credits pages of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB reuses page 17, panel 4 from Issue #7. *On page 4 of Issue #7 in the Crossing Over TPB, panel 1, Kevin Beckman is in the bush on the far right. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueSevenCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue7CoverRIPreview.jpg|Preview of Cover RI GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue7CoverRIPreview02.jpg|Preview of Cover RI GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue7Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue7WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents